


Thoughts of the Future

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kylo gets to be the sensible one for once, M/M, Pre-TFA, Soft Kylux, Worry, they're terrible people but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should get married"</p><p>It was the last thing Hux expected Kylo to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a bit of an odd one. It started out as this borderline crack thing of Kylo telling Hux about his dream wedding, but post Armigeddon it became something else entirely.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late into the night cycle on board the Finalizer as it hung in orbit around an icy world that would one day become Starkiller Base. General Hux was in his quarters, still working on his datapad despite the late hour. He sat on the lush sofa, being an officer had its little luxuries, wearing casual clothing after his shower; his red hair fell softly onto his forehead without the usual product keeping it in place. Kylo Ren lay across the sofa on his back, eyes closed and wearing only loose pants and a tank top. His head rested in Hux’s lap, allowing the General to idly play with his lover’s hair as he worked. An orange purring cat, Millicent, another of Hux’s luxuries, was curled on Kylo’s stomach, enjoying the heat that the knight radiated. Neither man said anything, both content to sit in companionship. For Kylo it was almost like meditation, simply existing in a state of blissful mental silence and enjoying the feeling of Hux being so close. Between missions for the Supreme Leader and the construction process for the weapon the two grasped moments like these where they were able.

  
‘We should get married.’

  
The suddenness of Kylo’s statement was such that Hux was startled out of his reading of a report from Phasma about the progress of FN squadron.

  
‘What?’ He looked down. Kylo’s eyes were now open and staring at him. ‘What nonsense is this?’

  
‘We should get married. We’ve been together long enough, and I can’t see myself ever finding someone else I’d want to spend the rest of my life with, so why not?’ It was so Kylo-like, to be so direct and final on the matter, as if his word was law.

  
Hux sighed and put the datapad on the side table. ‘Because we’re at war, because you and I don’t have time to stop for something so frivolous, because what would be the bloody point? We live together, we work together, we fuck, we argue. That’s all basically like a married couple. You can’t take my name because of the knights of Ren, and I can’t take yours for the same reason. Can Knights of Ren even get married?’

  
Kylo smirked. ‘I’m the master of the knights, fairly sure that means I can do as I wish.’

  
Hux rolled his eyes. ‘Ah, so you could get rid of the ridiculous helmets, but actually choose not to?’ He stood up abruptly, causing Kylo to move and dislodging Millicent. The cat meowed, offended at being disturbed, and darted into the bedroom to hide. Hux started pacing back and forth. ‘What about the Supreme Leader?’

  
Kylo shrugged. ‘As long as I remain loyal to him and finish my training he isn't concerned about my personal life. If anything, he’d see a marriage to you as bonding myself more closely to the dark side.’

  
‘Regardless, I don’t see the point in getting married when we’re doing just fine as we are.’ Hux’s pacing became more frantic. ‘Who would we even invite, hmm? Your parents? Your uncle? Maybe that could be the real way we track down Skywalker, by putting out an invitation to his nephew’s wedding, brilliant plan.’

  
Kylo scowled. ‘Fine. I get your point. Forget I said anything about it.'

  
‘Of course it’s not as though my part of the guest list will be much better,’ Hux continued as if Kylo hadn’t spoken. ‘My father would only stay for as long as he absolutely had to for appearances’ sake, and I haven’t seen my mother since I was taken from her when I was four. Could be rather entertaining to see how long my father’s wife could go without some kind of biting comment, although really I imagine she wouldn’t even last the ceremony without shrieking the word “bastard”. Then of course there are all my “good friends” from my academy days-’

  
‘Stop, please. Armitage, just stop.’ Kylo had his hands wrapped around each of Hux’s, uncurling them from where Hux had balled them into fists to dig his nails into the palms. He hadn’t even realised he was doing it. Old half moon scars littered each palm, and in one place on his left hand blood welled up from a new cut. Kylo raised the hand to his lips and kissed it softly to clean the blood. Pain and kisses; and wasn't that just their whole relationship in microcosm? Kylo lowered Hux’s hand and drew the other man close into an embrace, pressing their foreheads together. ‘Don't shut me out, Armitage. Please talk to me. Is the thought of being married to me that terrible?’ He gave a small smile, but Hux could see the sliver of fear in his eyes. So many people had abandoned Kylo in his life, the fear that Hux may do the same was always there.

  
Hux shook his head. ‘Of course not; it’s not about not wanting to marry you or be with you. I keep telling you, you're stuck with me you foolish creature. I’ve just never had much of a reason to think very highly of marriage in general,’ Hux muttered. ‘How could I, bastard born from some kitchen slut?’ Kylo’s embrace tightened slightly. ‘The only reason my father ever claimed me was because it was advantageous for him, and after the fall of the Empire even the most snobbish of old Imperial families could be willing to overlook illegitimacy for the sake of having future soldiers. Granted, that didn’t stop them from talking behind my back.’

  
Still connected in the embrace, Kylo drew back to look into Hux’s eyes. ‘They were fools; you’re better than all of them. Everything you’ve done, everything you’ve built and achieved, was done by you and your own skills.’

  
Hux scoffed lightly, breaking away from Kylo and collapsing back onto the sofa. ‘I know, Love. But that doesn’t make it any easier.’

  
Slowly and almost reverently, Kylo knelt down in front of where Hux was sitting, hands resting on the General’s thighs. ‘I want to marry you because I want to say in front of all the Order and the entire galaxy that you are the man I love, that I would live and die for you. I don’t want anyone to doubt your worth, because to me it is limitless.’

  
It was almost too much. Hux reached forward and cupped Kylo’s cheek with his hand. It felt so strange, to have Kylo be the stable one and Hux the emotional mess. He tugged Kylo forward and kissed him deeply. Plush and warm, but always so firm; he would never get tired of kissing that man's lips.

  
‘What would our wedding be like, then?’ Hux whispered when they broke apart.

  
The ever so slightly soft smile Kylo gave was worth all the credits on Coruscant to Hux. ‘Well it'd be small and private. Nobody has to be there that you don't want. Phasma would be invited, a few of the officers I suppose. My knights. You would be in your dress uniform, since I know you’d prefer that to any tailored suit.’

  
Hux nodded. ‘What about you?’

  
‘I’d want to wear something special for you. No helmet, I promise. Robes, but nothing too stiff or formal. Maybe something reminiscent of my grandmother’s people, but in the Order’s colours. I know black and red aren’t considered wedding colours but it’s us so why be conventional?’ Hux had to admit that Kylo would look unfairly handsome in something like that, bold and striking like a warrior from legend. It was also thrilling to think that he'd be looking like that whilst they pledged themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

  
‘And the honeymoon?’

  
Kylo grinned.

  
‘Well naturally we’d have a honeymoon; we can’t have anyone doubting the sanctity of our union by thinking it unconsummated. Phasma can handle things for a few days, and you're always talking about the exceptional skill of your officers. We could go somewhere bright and sunny, or in the mountains maybe. Few know my face outside the Order so it would be easy to go undercover as ordinary newlyweds.’ Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux again. ‘I just want to be your husband and everything that goes with it.’

  
‘Even children?’ Hux blurted. He wasn't the most nuturing of individuals, neither was Kylo, really, but he couldn't deny that he'd wondered and worried over the thought; whether he could ever be a good father.

  
‘We could, if you wanted to. They can do a lot of things with fertility medicine and cloning these days, making it possible for a baby to be equally related to two same sex parents.’ A thought nudged against Hux’s mind, the image of a small girl with black hair and green eyes, and a promise; that they would do better and she would never feel as used or abandoned as her fathers had as children.

  
Hux stared at Kylo, shocked. ‘You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?’

  
‘Why wouldn’t I? I love you, Armitage.’ Once again so direct, once again so like Kylo.

  
‘You idiot,’ Hux swallowed a sob back and roughly dragged Kylo in for another kiss, and then another, gripping onto Kylo's hair as if it were a lifeline. Kylo's arms wrapped around Hux, warm and solid and tender and only for Hux. One last kiss to Kylo's cheek and Hux leaned in to Kylo's ear to whisper. 'Take me to bed.'

 

It was more than just sex; maybe once it had been simply that, in the early days of their relationship before they admitted to themselves and each other how deep they really felt, but it had become a way for the two of them to reassure each other without needing to speak. Veherment professions passed through kisses and soft and rough touches alike. _I love you. You are beautiful. I want you. I will never, ever, leave you. We were meant to be together._ Hux looked down on Kylo from where he was riding him, long slow rolls of his hips that he knew drove his lover crazy with passion. Kylo's skin was flushed and his head thrown back against the pillow, moaning Hux's name over and over again like it was a holy mantra. Hux was struck by the thought that it really was as simple as Kylo saw it; there was nobody else in this galaxy he wanted. Kylo was rage and passion and chaos and power, and it shouldn't make any sense but he was also the thing that had made Hux happiest in his whole life, and he only hoped that he gave that same happiness to Kylo in return.

As if sensing his thoughts, and he possibly was at least a little, Kylo leaned up and pulled Hux to kiss him chastely on the lips.

'You do, Armitage. Nothing in this miserable galaxy makes me happier than you.'

Neither lasted long after that. They came one after the other like a wave, shuddering and moaning. As soon as they were cleaned up, Hux flopped bonelessly back onto the bed. Immediately Kylo's arms snaked around his waist and Hux shifted until his head was tucked under Kylo's chin.

  
‘Starkiller.’

  
‘Hmmmm?’

  
‘When Starkiller is complete, that’s when I’ll marry you.’ Hux lifted Kylo's left hand to his lips and kissed the ring finger. A small promise to be the precursor for the bigger one to come.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
